Bella's Power
by tinkapjill40
Summary: This a short story that is about what Bella's vampire power will be. It takes place right as her three days of pain are over. I might decide to make this a story.Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone who is reading this story! If nobody is,**** well**** then I am talking to myself again. This Catlass who is writing this not****T****inkapjill40****. To clear things up, I use my friends account and post some of my stories there. I wrote ****Snowballs plus ****Cullens**** plus Bella is BIG disaster****and my friend wrote ****Twilight revamped.**** Go read them. NOW! This story is about what Bella's power is. I know there are too many out already, but some of them I don't know how they relate Bella's personality to her power. Her power is suppose to be one of her human traits. This story takes place just as she is waking up from her three days of pain. Onward with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**Jacob lovers should be glad I'm not **__**Stephenie**__** Meyer because if I was**____** Jacob would have been gone a long time ago. Do you get it? I own none of the characters! Why do you always make me say it!? It hurts so much. –Sobs-**_

Bella's Power

Bella's point of view

Finally! The three days of excruciating pain was over! I opened my eyes slowly to see an anxious Edward and an overly amused Alice.

"E-edward?" I choked out. My voice was more musical now.

"What is it, love?"

"Is it over?" I said in a whisper which seemed as loud as a yell now.

"I believe it is. How are you feeling?" His voice was in a soft whisper for humans, but for vampires….

Alice giggled.

"Alice, what is so funny?" She had been amused ever since I opened my eyes.

Edward looked over at her then chuckled.

"Edward, what is going on?" I said firmly.

"Well, love, try to lie," He ordered me.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Bella," Alice commanded me.

"Ok, what should I say?"

"Say you want Alice to take you shopping," Edward suggested.

"Alice, I-" I couldn't get the rest out. I couldn't figure out why.

"It is your power. You can't lie," Edward explained.

I couldn't lie! That was horrible! Vampire powers were suppose to be cool! Not being able to lie was definitely _not_ cool. "WHAT I CAN'T LIE?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" I already knew the answer, though.

"It was one of your strongest human traits," Alice explained.

"Man, this has to be one of the worst vampire powers ever," I complained.

"I don't think that, love. I think it will be great. For _me_. Now when I ask you what you are thinking I will know that is really what you are thinking," Edward teased.

I groaned and Edward and Alice both cracked up laughing.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

**A/N****: I know it i****s short and Edward was bit OOC, but I tried to make it good. Please review. I know I already told you this in my other story, but have any of you ever noticed how fun Edward's name is to type? Edward, Edward, Edward. Hit the review button. Tell me what you thi****nk! ****Catlass**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I know I put this on compete, but some of you wanted it longer. So I'll post this chapter, but you guys have to review and tell me if you want this to be a story. If I get enough reviews I will, but if I don't I won't. So review and tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't on anything.**

**-**Last time: "Bella, what are you thinking?"

BPOV

"I am thinking that I wake up from three excruciating days of pain and you guys are teasing me of my power." I was getting angry now.

Just then Jasper came in."Man Bella, I could feel your emotions from downstairs."

"Bella, I am very sorry. I shouldn't tease you like this. Will you accept my apology?" My angel said dazzling me. I may be officially be a vampire, but he still can make me go into a daze.

"Of course I do."

"I am sorry too, Bella," Alice said.

"I forgive you, too."

"Bella, it could be worse," Jasper tried to comfort.

"How?" I asked.

"Well…" He started, but obviously he couldn't think of anything.

"You could have been ultra clumsy," Emmett finished walking into the room followed by the rest of the family.

Anybody else would have been offended by his comment, but I knew and accepted that I was clumsy. Well, maybe not anymore.

Edward's POV

I really wished Emmett wouldn't have said that. It could have hurt Bella's feelings. "Emmett," I growled.

"What? She wasn't offended, right Bella?"

"No, I wasn't offended."

I knew she was telling the truth for sure now. I really loved her power.

Yes, now I'm not the only one with a power that sucks. Rosalie thought came.

Edward, she probably needs to hunt soon. Carlisle thoughts came.

"Bella, you are probably thirsty. We should go hunting," I told her.

Bella's POV

"Bella, you are probably thirsty. We should go hunting," Edward said t me.

He was right I was thirsty. It took me moment to figure it out. If I didn't know that I now needed blood to survive I wouldn't know what I wanted to drink. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Come on, I get to take you," Edward's voice told me.

I gulped.

"Nervous, Bella?" Emmett asked amused.

I would try to lie, but now I couldn't."Yes."

**A/N: Remember tell me if this should be a story or if it is horrible and I should just end it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. It seems like I've been giving that excuse too much now. This is the final chapter. ****Thanks to the nine of you who reviewed! This is dedicated to you guys! Oh yeah, for ****rosemary tea**** and all you Jacob fans read the second disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Does Jacob have three legs, an eye patch, and hot pink hair? He would if ****I owned Twilight, but I don't so sadly, he doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Twilight Jacob would be the star of the book and it would be totally awesome, but I don't so he isn't the star of the book.**

**Ah! I said something somewhat nice about Jacob! Edward fans, send me a cyboslap to get me back to my senses! Please.**

Chapter Three

BPOV

We returned home from the hunting trip. The whole thing lasted about ten hours. Of course I humiliated myself multiple times. Apparently my clumsiness had not fully subsided. When I ran at my new vampire speed I hit eight trees, tripped over five boulders, and tripped over my own two feet once. Edward was happy about that. He loves to catch me. Alice said eventually I will have some grace. As if it wasn't enough that I couldn't lie and still was clumsy, somehow when I was hunting I ended up with a bear on top of me. Luckily, Edward saved me. Emmett cracked up into a booming laugh when that happened.

"So, Bella, your first hunting trip was fun, huh?" Emmett asked knowing that I didn't like it. He really loved my not lying ability. Luckily for me, I found that I could avoid not answering the questions I didn't want to tell the truth about. Though, if I didn't answer everyone had a fairly good opinion on what the answer would be.

"Emmett, be nice to Bella, please. If I do remember correctly, which I do, your first hunting trip wasn't too good either," Edward said trying to get me to feel better by teasing Emmett.

It worked. Emmett dropped the conversation and went upstairs.

"Bella, why don't we go clean up?" Edward asked.

"Okay," I said. I really wanted to.

We both went upstairs. I went to the extra bathroom down the hall while Edward went in the one connected to his room. The shower didn't feel as hot as usually did when I was human. I actually couldn't feel the heat at all against my cold skin. When I was finished I walked back into Edward's room. He was already there.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"How was your shower?"

I didn't answer. I was really despising my so called gift right now. I didn't want to tell him it wasn't good because I missed the heat. That would probably make him sad.

"Bella, please answer me," He pleaded.

"Well, I couldn't really feel the heat, but that's okay," I admitted.

"I'm sorry. I know you liked the heat," His voice was, of course, sad.

"Edward, it really is okay. Would I lie to you?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I bet you would attempt. If you could," He said with a grin.

I grinned back and laughed.

He joined me.

When we were finished laughing we sat in silence for a few moments. I looked around the room. I looked into the mirror hanging on the wall. I looked at myself. I now had more muscle and my face features were perfect. I loved my new appearance, except for my eyes. They were now red. I was hoping when I came home from hunting that my eyes would be topaz like the rest the Cullens, but, like I knew they wouldn't be, they weren't. Edward said that it would take about a year for them to change.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

Oh how I wish I could lie right now. I did my only other option, I didn't reply.

"You don't have to tell me," he told me, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"I just don't like my eyes. They're creepy," I admitted. I couldn't say no to him.

"They will change in about a year. Don't worry, no one outside of our family will see them," He comforted.

"I know, but I do feel bad for you and the rest of the family. You guys are the ones who will have to look at them."

"Bella, it won't bother us. We'll be too busy teaching you vampire things," he teased.

"Oh, like how to hunt without a bear ending up on top of me?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, that would be helpful to learn, I guess," He said copying my tone.

We laughed for few moments.

"Bella, I truly am sorry about your power," He said in a serious tone that I couldn't doubt.

I sighed. "I know, but I'll get use to it."

"In time you will," he replied back. And I knew he was telling the truth because we now had all the time in the world. Time was no longer an issue.

There was a knock at the door. "Carlisle, come in," Edward called.

He walked in and said, "Bella, I would like to talk to you about your gift."

**A/N: Please review! There is one more chapter to come! Remember Edward fans, I want cyboslaps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. It is sort of random. Thanks to all you who reviewed. A special thanks for ****irishgirl32**** and ****Eddysgirl**** for giving me slaps! Just so you know Rosalie's power is pigheadedness. It is in Twilight, page:**** I can't find it, but it is sometime after the meadow.**

_**Disclaimer: I don'**__**t own the T**__**wilight series or the characters so don't sue me!**_

Recap: "Bella, I would like to talk to you about your gift."

Chapter Four: The Chicken Dance

Bpov

"What about my gift? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I know you don't really like it, but I just wanted to talk to you about it," He said in a serious tone.

"Go on ahead," I prompted.

"Well, there are some perks," He said still serious.

"There are!?" I said not even bothering to hide my excitement. What would be the point? They would just ask if I was excited.

"Yes, there are. Would you like me to tell you them in front of Edward or would you like him to leave?"

My eyes fell when he said that. I didn't like talk about Edward leaving. I didn't mind Edward knowing anything about my gift.

"In front of him, please." I decided.

Edward's eyes lit up when I said that. He really liked it when I wasn't afraid of him knowing stuff. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he already read them in Carlisle's mind. Then again, Carlisle was probably blocking it.

"Alright then. I am sorry to say that you can't lie no matter what. The only thing you can do to prevent that is not answer the questions you are given, but there is one thing you might like about your power." I could tell that Carlisle was amused with my excitement as he spoke.

"Please tell me," I begged.

"When you were human you were the only one who could change Edward's mind without using force." He paused to let me take that in. I knew where this was going. I turned to Edward to see his expression. He was wearing a poker face. Though, I could tell there was some terror behind his face.

"So now," Carlisle continued. "You can sort of change his mind for him."

"She can change my mind for me?" Edward asked in total shock.

"Well, sort of. It depends on how hard your mind is set on what you don't want to be changed. The harder your mind is set, the harder it would be for Bella to change your mind," Carlisle tried to explain.

"I'm confused," I admitted.

"Here, let's try it out. Shall we?" Carlisle suggested. Edward stiffened for a second, but then relaxed and hopped up to his feet.

I got to my feet, too.

"Okay, now Bella, tell Edward to do something he wouldn't want to do in your mind," Carlisle told me.

"Like what?" I couldn't think of anything.

"Well, you coul-"Carlisle was interrupted when Emmett barged through the door.

"Oh, tell him to dance like a chicken!" Emmett suggested to me with a way to excited voice.

"No!" Edward said firm.

"Hmmm," Carlisle pondered. "I think it would be a good example. Edward really doesn't want to so he will see how hard it is to resist."

"Uh…." I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to make Edward dance like a chicken, but I really did want to try my gift.

"Bella, go ahead and try it. I could never be mad at you. Also, I want to get practice on resisting," He said noticing my hesitation.

"See Bella, Edward won't mind dancing like a chicken," Emmett said and smirked at Edward.

"Okay, I guess so."

"Bella, face Edward, close your eyes, and try to tell Edward through your mind to dance like a chicken," Carlisle instructed.

I faced Edward, closed my eyes, and said, 'Edward, dancelike a chicken.' In my mind.

Epov (A few seconds ago.)

"See Bella, Edward won't mind dancing like a chicken," Emmett said with a smirk.

I suppressed a growl.

"Okay, I guess so," Bella said. It was good to see that she didn't want to make me dance like a chicken.

"Bella, face Edward, close your eyes, and try to tell Edward through your mind to dance like a chicken," Carlisle instructed her.

Bella turned to face me and closed her eyes. I heard Bella's voice in my mind say, 'Edward, dance like a chicken.'

My elbows started to bend to look like chicken wings. I tried with all my might to stop them, but failed. My legs started to bend forward a bit forcing me into a crouch. Again, I tried to stop them, but couldn't. I then started waddling back and forth. I knew I looked stupid. I felt helpless, like a puppet on strings and I couldn't do anything about them being pulled. I wanted so badly to stop. I could hear the whole room shake with laughter. My whole family was most likely in here now. I just let my body be controlled now. I knew I couldn't stop it by myself. All my muscles dropped and weren't in use. I managed to mutter, "Bella, please stop." I muttered it so softly I didn't know if she heard me.

"Alright, Bella do the same thing you did to make him dance, but this time say stop," Carlisle instructed.

In my mind I heard, 'Edward, stop dancing like a chicken.' I was so glad to hear those words in my mind. The force that had been making me dance now was gone and I fell to the ground. I got up and walked over to Bella with what little dignity I had left.

"So how was it Edward?" Emmett said still laughing. The rest of the family was in here now, too like I guessed.

"Interesting, Emmett," I said with a growl.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I promise I will never do it again," Bella said in a rush.

"It is alright, Bella," I said in a nicer tone. "Now, can everybody give me and Bella privacy, please?"

"Of course," Esme said and the whole family left Bella and me alone.

I pulled Bella over to no longer needed bed. "So how funny was I?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Do you want me to answer that? I can't lie," Bella reminded me.

"Yes, please," I assured her.

"It was hilarious, but I didn't enjoy it," She answered.

"Why didn't you enjoy it?"

"Because I didn't like seeing you controlled," She muttered.

"Well, that's good to know."

"I promise I will never make you dance like a chicken again."

"Alright. I really didn't enjoy," I told her.

She laughed lightly and I joined her.

We spent a moment in silence till I broke it. "If you will excuse me now, Bella. I am going to go destroy the video tape I know Emmett has."

"Be back soon," She said and I ran out the door.

**A/N: Sorry if it has a lot of errors I am running out of time to prove read it good. Please review!**


End file.
